The Marriage Contract
by Jasmine Dawn Pendragon
Summary: "Never! I'll never turn my back on Harry!" she cried, and one of the death eaters suddenly swooped over to cover her mouth. "Sir, might I request that I make the contract with her to keep her from Potter?" he said in a shaky voice. 4 Ch! RR
1. Chapter 1

This is totally AU, based in Sixth Year after Voldy comes out in the public eye. Hermione finds herself face to face with Voldemort himself! During Christmas break.

**The Marraige Contract**

Draco looked painfully at the girl on her knees, his expressions hidden from the monster only a few feet from him. Her bushy brown hair fell like a curtain over her face, and she was panting from the cruciato curse. It had been cast on her twice now, in succession. "Ah, ssso you are the little mudblood girl who isss friendsss with Harry Potter? Sssuch a pretty little thing - pity your not at leassst a half-blood, or your life would have been ssspared." said Lord Voldemort, lifting her chin with an icy cold finger to find defiant brown eyes glaring at him.

"Such a fire in thossse lovely eyes. I'll give you a ssssporting chance then - join us, and I'll forgive your a mere muggle. Draco has informed me that your one of the brightessst witches of the century - only second to myself. You would be an invaluable ally - what do you sssay girl? What will you choossse?" he asked, his slitted red eyes gazing down at her.

"Never! I'll never turn my back on Harry!" she cried, and one of the death eaters suddenly swooped over to cover her mouth. "Sir, might I request that I make the contract with her to keep her from Potter?" he said in a shaky voice.

She glanced up sharply at the sound of the junior Malfoy's voice - and noticed that it was quivering, much like the boy himself. Well, he was a young man now, as she was a young woman. After all, they were the same age. He seemed taller now, since the last time she had seen him, and felt her heart beat faster - naturally it was because her very life was on the line, and not because Malfoy was this near to her - wasn't it?

'Stupid girl! Didn't I warn her in our fourth year to keep that bushy head down? I guess she didn't take my meaning of keeping it hidden. . . damn, this is bad - we both may be killed if 'he' is in a bad mood.' he thought with an unsurpressed shudder.

The dark lord looked surprisedly at the young death eater, and then chuckled. "Then you care for her Draco? Ah, but this is touching, your in love with a mudblood?" he said with a strange sounding laugh, a laugh Hermione wished she would never hear again.

"Of course not. . . I was only planning it to help you, master." he said and bowed down low, forcing Hermione to do the same. "Bow." he said in the barest of whispers against her ear. She paused for a moment and bowed low, Draco only applying a little pressure.

The dark lord considered for a moment, looking amused. "Very well. Do whatever you want with the witchling, I may send some instructions along for her to do a few spell work, or some potions - I hear she's as adept and almost as good as Severus." he said with a chuckle, and raised his hand.

This the two took a a cue to rise. "You will have two weeks to prepare before the contract. After that, the ceremony will take place. I wish you. . . good fortune. This child is a little spitfire." he said and waved his hand. "You are. . . dismissed for the time being. Narcissa, you as well, as you will naturally want to assist your child in his own wedding. . . " he said, causing Hermione's eyes to widen, but she didn't get an opportunity to say anything, as she was apparated away from the spot.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - Friends or. . . More?**  
She landed beside of Malfoy, clearing her throat. The surroundings were unfamiliar, and she assumed it was Malfoy Manor, as it was a stately manor with a large fountain at the center. "Well Granger, you certainly went and got yourself in deep this time." he sighed and grasped her wrist, pulling her to the door of Malfoy Manor.

"Malfoy, what did he mean by a contract, and a ceremony - and wedding?" she asked as he led her into the manor. "Just shut it for a moment Granger, I need to think." he said when he heard a crack outside and his mother apparated. "There was no other way to get him to spare you - Granger, he was going to kill you!" he cried, and in his anger, he kicked the table.

"So, we have to get married in two weeks or he'll hunt me down?" Hermione said, feeling a little dizzy at the thought of that. He looked at her and shook his head. "No Granger, US. He'll be hunting both of us, maybe even our families." he said and turned away from her as he called for his two personal house elves, Ebony and Ivory.

"Ivory, go and prepare a room for my - fiancee." he said with a backwards glance at her and shrugged. It couldn't be helped. "Ebony, get Miss Granger's measurements. What's your favorite colors Granger?" he asked, pulling a spare piece of parchment from a drawer, a bottle of green ink and a silver tipped quill.

She paused, thinking of it. "Well, I like blue, red, and brown I suppose." she said, watching him when she mentioned red - and he had made a small face, but quickly got over it. He withdrew his wand from his pocket and silently summoned a pair of fashionable black framed glasses which he slipped on, going over the list he had just made, suddenly feeling something slip around her waist, hips, bust, head, and then having her foot raised gently to check shoe size.

She watched Malfoy write all of this down and set it down, removing the glasses. He left the ink behind as he motioned for her to follow him to a sitting room, where he took a comfortable chair, and she sat on the end of the couch closest to him. "I didn't know you wore glasses Malfoy." she said, surprised.

He smirked at her. "There are a lot of things that you don't know about me Granger. For this to work outside of the death eaters, we're going to have to make it believable. So, we'll have to let both sets of friends know - we could say that we were secretly going out or something. Maybe for a few months or so." he said thoughtfully. "And, we'll have to call each other by our first names - and I suppose we'll have to tell that oaf Dumbledore about it as well." he said and winked at her.

What he said made perfect sense - she had started to argue about him calling Dumbledore an oaf, but when he winked after saying it, she began pondering if she had ever really known Malfoy before all of this. The door opened and Malfoy's mother, Narcissa, entered the sitting room where they sat.

"I'm sorry Miss Granger, but I'll need to speak to my son, and then I will speak to you both." she said, and Draco followed her lead into one of the nearby rooms. Mrs. Malfoy closed the door with a snap and Hermione could see the electric blue of a spell she didn't know.  
-

"Draco, you idiot! What in the world possessed you to do it? You could have been killed with that mudblood!" Narcissa growled. Draco's silver eyes narrowed. "Never call her a mudblood again. She is my fiancee, whether or not you want it. And she shall be my wife within two weeks time. So keep a civil tongue when you speak to my wife-to-be." he said curtly.

Narcissa looked at her son closely for a moment and a bitter laugh rose from her throat. "Don't tell me - you love the little mud- the filthy witch. Draco, you can't be serious!" she cried, falling to her knees to her son's stomach. "Oh Draco, think of the children! They'll be half-bloods!"

"I've always loved her - hell, she's the only one in Hogwarts that you can hold an intelligent conversation with, but its more. I love her fiery spunk, her deep love of books and knowledge, her complete revulsion of divination - I love everything about her." he sighed softly, and he could see that his mother's pale blue eyes softened a little. "You only went out with Pansy to cover that fact, didn't you?" she asked.

Draco's mouth twisted as though he had bitten into a lemon or such. "I couldn't stand Parkinson - but she did stand as a good distraction for father. He won't be able to touch her now." he said with a sigh of relief. "After all, the dark lord commands it." he said with a wide smirk. No, his father couldn't lay a finger on his precious muggleborn bride-to-be whenever he got out of Azkaban. Nor could his mother.

He stood a little straighter, and cleared his throat. "And now, I believe we should rejoin my wife-to-be. After all, I have three jobs to do now - to convince the people around us that we love each other, to convince 'Him' that she's mine. . ." he said and paused, looking directly at his mother in the eye. "And?" his mother whispered, awaiting the answer that would have her son smile so softly. "And, to convince Hermione Jane Granger that I love her."

Hermione quickly backed away from the door, returning to her spot on the couch just in time to see the two step out of the room. She glanced past them, and saw it was a guest bedroom. It was small and quaint, very cute. But her thoughts were on Mal-Draco. He had told his mother that he loved her. And that he was going to convince her that he loved her.

Draco took one glance at Hermione and shook his head - he had forgotten that she had been used as a demonstration for the cruciatous curse. Her school robes were tattered and there was a long slash in the side of her skirt that allowed quite an amount leg to show. As much as he would love to admire her long legs, he was a gentleman, first and foremost in front of the lady he cared for so much. Anyone else could go suck on a mimbletonia's cactus needle.

"Excuse me for just a moment." he said, and jogged towards the entrance hall to grab one of his coats, which would be long on her, but until they went shopping tomorrow, it was all that he had for her. "Here, put this on for now, until we can get some clothes for you tomorrow." he said, and motioned for him to slip it on her. With a faint coloring on her face, she stood and allowed him to do just that, zipping it up. It fell just past her skirt, he noticed with a nod.

She thanked him, and took a seat, him sitting beside her as Narcissa took the chair he had previously held. "So, as far as the wedding, what colors would you like? Naturally, nothing Gryffindor - we are a Slytherin family after all and proud of it." she said, making certain that the young Gryffindor knew that. In fact, this would be the first ever Slytherin/Gryffindor wedding in the Malfoy family.

Draco looked thoughtful for a moment before he took her hand in his, causing her face to light up again. She had a lot to think about when she went to her designated room tonight. "I do like blue as well, um. . ." she said uncertain - she knew nothing of weddings - she was an only child after all, so it was a foriegn concept to her.

"What about a snowflake wedding?" Draco suggested, raising her hand to his lips, his voice coming out in a slight muffle. Narcissa looked thoughtful and then nodded. "That sounds like a wonderful idea. We could accent it with silver as well." she said. At that moment, Ivory appeared and the son and mother stood. "I take it her room is prepared?" he asked and helped her up, while still holding her hand.

"Yes Master Draco!" she squeaked. "Well, goodnight mother. I will show Miss Granger to her room now." he said with a nodd at his mother, who returned it, and then the house elf lead the two humans down the hall towards the eastern wing of the house. He drew a key from his pocket, handing it to her, finally releasing her wrist.

"This is the key to your rooms. I'm right beside your room, in case you need anything. Ivory will be your house elf for now." he said as she started to protest. "And before you start on S.P.E.W., I pay each of my servants one galleon a week - they won't take anymore than that." he said with a bemused smile.

"And they're allowed to wear anything they like. Most prefer to wear the usual, but there are a few that are proud to walk around in clothing. You can suggest that Ivory wear what you want her to, or not. Its totally up to you." he said, fingering a second key that was bound around his neck with a black ribbon.

This immediately impressed her - that Draco wouldn't follow in his father's footsteps. She turned the key into the door and found the most beautiful rooms she had ever seen - it was a deep red and was decorated with gold accents, with touches of brown in the room. The furniture was a deep mahogany, similar to theirs in the gryffindor tower, and she saw two doors - one lead into her bathroom, she would surmise, and the other - the other. . . the other would lead to his rooms.

She ran her hand down the comfortable red loveseat and looked at the matching chairs - even the lamps and coffee table fit in with the rest. There were pictures on the coffee table, and there was Harry and Ron, posing with an arm over each other's shoulders. There was one of Ginny and Harry, his arms around her middle, and one of a first year Draco Malfoy.

He was so cute, she had nearly forgotten how he looked back then. She went a little furthur in the room, passing a beaded curtain in the same colors her room was, and found her bedroom in the same style. And, above her head where the same pictures, except the one of Draco - instead of his first year, it was this previous year's picture.

"Oh Mal - I mean Draco, its so wonderful! And the pictures just makes it feel so much like home." she said, beaming at him - and he could feel his heart speed up in his chest, leaping from where it was supposed to be to his throat. "One more thing. I was going to save this for later, but, well. . ." he said and shrugged, taking the key off. "Why don't you open that door?" he asked, coming into the room with him.

She looked quizzically at him, wondering why she wanted him to open the bathroom, and saw an odd door when she went in. "Now, use the key I just gave you. Red is your room, green is this room." he said, pointing to the marker marks on the keys. He waited with anticipation as she opened it slowly and gasped breathlessly as she went into the room the door had opened.

"Oh my god, Malfoy! This - thi- this is incredible!" she sighed softly and went immediately to the first bookshelf she saw - it was the starting of the potions collection books. "I'm glad you like it Hermione." he said, the name sounding foreign in the room. It was a little strange, since he'd always called her by her last name in public.

He couldn't help but smile when he saw how large her own was, and that familiar dreamy look in her eyes. "This library was built especially for you Hermione - if you don't like some of the books, then feel free to take them out - if there are any you'd like to request, just let me know." he said, turning to leave when she ran to him and wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you for everything. I guess there are a lot of things that I don't know about you . . . Draco, but I'd like to learn." she said with a smile, which only wavered when she saw the surprised look on his face. He looked as though he had been thunderstruck.

He couldn't believe what was happening at this moment - Hermione Granger was embracing him and saying that she wanted to get to know him. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. "Hmm, I know a little game we could play - you can either ask me something or choose for me to tell you something, and vice versa." he said, looking down at her. They were so close that their noses could almost touch, if Malfoy bent his head down just a tad.

"Sounds fun. Alright, I'm going to ask you how you knew that I would come to live at your house - obviously you knew, because of the library you made here." she said, and saw the flash of quick thinking, yet nothing came. "Well. . . I. . ." he started to say, a bright blush touching his face. "I was going to. . ."

"You were going to tell me sometime this year that you loved me, weren't you?" she said, and it was her turn to turn pink and she began to squirm a little guiltily. "I - I didn't mean to, but I overheard you and your mom talking." she said quietly and looked a little worried when he closed his eyes in defeat.

"Yes, I was, and I thought you would be safe, safe from harm. But what I didn't think is that they would get to you on winter break, the one time I couldn't protect you. And when I was summoned tonight - it was all I could do to stop myself from running to where you were, to stop the cruciatous curses." he said softly, his gray eyes shining brighter all of a sudden.

With a start, she realized that Draco Malfoy, the boy she had thought hated her, was crying over the fact that she was forced to suffer. "Oh Draco, please, please don't cry. Its not your fault that I was caught." she said, using the sleeve of the coat to wipe at his teary eyes.

"I - I can't help it. Hermione, I thought you were going to die tonight! I thought I would never be able to confess that I love you. I've always loved you - ever since the day you first stood up to me. It took me a while to realize it though, so when I finally did, I threw that warning at the world quidditch cup about keeping your head down. So you wouldn't get hurt."

How hard he must have had it, she thought. It was hard enough confessing to a girl that you liked, she thought, without it being one of his enemies. "The truth is, I don't know quite how I feel about you - I know your definately no longer my enemy. That your my friend, that's a definate."

He looked momentarily disappointed but then smiled, wiping the rest of the tears away. "Then I have two weeks to capture your heart. And Miss Malfoy? You can be affirmed that the charmer of Slytherin will find a way to do just that." he said, and with a single movement, he had her up in his arms, bridal styled, her arms around his neck. "What the? Malfoy, put me down!" she squealed and he merely ignored her protests.

He was glad to see that her bed had been turned down and he lowered his princess on her bed, making certain to be exceedingly gentle. He pulled the silk sheets up to her chin before doing the same to the comforter.  
Sleep well, Gryffindor Princess. Your Slytherin Prince has a few things to do before he goes to bed." he said softly and left the room, flicking his wand to cut off the lights.

He would send Ivory to wake her around eight for a quick breakfast before they jaunted off to make her a new wardrobe. But there were a few things that he wanted to pick up, and he had a few connections yet. He left the house after grabbing his coat that he wore now adays and exited, leaving on his broom, which he kept in the same closet as his coats.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - The Wooing of Hermione Granger**

When Hermione Granger woke up the next morning, there was a lovely scent of flowers and . . . something else. Her eyes fluttered open and she gasped. All around the walls were nothing but vases of red roses, at least a dozen in each vase - and her bed covers were covered in rose petals! Had Draco Malfoy done all of this himself?

A little squeaking sound caught her attention next to her bed and when she bent down, there was the cutest little pink pygmy puff, like Ginny's except lighter pink. "Aww, how adorable!" she squealed, and watched it roll around in the rose petals, liking to toss them up with its tiny paws and then letting it fall on the little paws, just to repeat the same process.

A knock came at the door that joined hers and Draco's and when her only response was to giggle at the little pink fluffball, Draco came in, a single red rose in one hand, and a small rectangular box in the other. Hermione immediately got suspicious.

"What is that you have?" she asked, and Draco grinned, swooping down like one of his favorite teachers at Hogwarts, and brushed his lips against her hairline. "Well, why don't you just open it and find out?" he teased, first handing her the single red rose. "I thought this room could use a touch of feminine grace, so the roses were a nice touch. And here's one that I'll give you personally." he said and winked.

She took the rose, and as soon as she did, the top petals of the rose began to glow a beautiful gold color and to twirl down until it reached the yellow anther - and a beautiful little fairy appeared in gold glitter, twirling around. It was almost like a muggle snow globe without the globe, and much, much more beautiful. As the fairy danced, it started to play 'Unchained Melody'.

"Oh Draco - its so beautiful - I don't know what to say." she whispered, still looking at it in awe. "Sooo. . . do you want your second present now. . . or later?" he asked teasingly.

This caused Hermione to raise her brow. "Second? Don't you mean fourth, if you add all of the beautiful roses, the rose, the pygmy puff and whatever your holding there?" she asked teasingly. He thought for a moment and then shrugged. "Oh, that's not the end of it, darling. Today is the beginning of the two weeks I have to woo you, and Granger, I intend on just that." he said, giving her his cocky smirk as he set down beside her. She lay the rose very carefully on the bed and he handed her the jewelry box. "This is just something I thought you could wear today while we go shopping." he said, and watched as she opened the box.

Inside were a pair of teardrop shaped citrine earrings, necklace, ring, bracelet and anklet. "I thought gold and citrine would compliment your skintone nicely." he said, taking the box from her for just long enough to take the ring out, then set it on her lap, then taking her hand in his. She flushed pink as he raised it to his lips, giving it a quick kiss before sliding on the ring that he had bought her.

"Now my soon-to-be wife, why don't we head down to grab some breakfast?" he asked, extending out a gentlemanly arm for her to grasp. She did so, and the two walked down to the table where there were several dishes laid out, almost like a miniature buffet similar to Hogwarts'. After they were done, Draco paused just a moment, took a look at her, and nodded. "First, lets get you some clothes, and then we'll focus on hair and nails."

Hermione looked at him as though Draco had just grown a second head - or as though he had just grown into a cerebus. He paused inbetween his bite of eggs, and raised a brow. "What? I know your not really the type to care about your hair, but you will need some clothes - I thought most girls loved to go shopping." he asked. Hermione just laughed. "Sorry, I suppose I'm not used to that sort of thing. My family doesn't go out often as my parents are dentists, and work from noon till around eight at night, when the best shops closed. Sometimes we went out on weekends though." she explained, and now Draco looked at her as though she was the one with two heads.

She rolled her eyes. "What?" she asked. Draco frowned and asked what den-teest were. "Well, my mom and dad work on teeth in the muggle world." Malfoy's eyes widened a bit and asked if it was dangerous work. She laughed and shook her head. "But this boy, I don't remember his name now, did bite my dad. He had to get ten stitches." she said, and when he merely blinked at her, she elaborated. His look of horror made her laugh. "Man, that'd hurt worse than getting summoned, or at least for the next little while." he groaned.

A few minutes later, she and Draco were in his car, the chaffeur having opened both of their doors and closed them whenever the riders were inside. They drove for a little while and then the car stopped at a very popular clothing store in London.

Draco stepped out and gave a look to the chaffeur that plainly said to allow him to get her door - the chaffeur was not a stupid man, and he merely stayed in the car. "Go on home, Miss Granger and I can handle ourselves." he said and the man drove off. "Now then Miss Granger, shall we?" he said and took her arm in his.

As soon as he was in the store, he caught the attention of every cashier and every retail person in sight. With a snap of his fingers, he ordered the head retailer to find certain outfits in the sizes she was measured for last night, and everything went in a whirl, first having outfits thrust into her arms and then having herself thrown into the fitting rooms. Half Draco didn't care for, the other ones he bought.

She felt dizzy as she was swung from one clothing store to another one, then it was jewelry, socks, sunglasses, (she picked out her undergarments to the chagrin of Malfoy) and soon was on the way to the hair salon where she would have her nails done as well.

When all was said and done, Hermione had some light, natural looking ash blonde hilights in her hair, it was cut two inches shorter, and had her nails (both sets) cut and painted in a french manicure. Hermione now had over a hundred outfits, with shoes to match at least half of them. And they had gotten an appointment for next week at the stylist and nail salon.

That night, Draco took her out at a wonderful little authenic italian restaurant, 'Primavera' that had lovely pictures of Italy. Draco ordered a spagetti plate, while she ordered lasanga. "So, do you like your new outfits?" he asked, his silver eyes glowing brightly as he smiled at Hermione.

"Draco, they're too much though!" she complained and he merely smiled at her. They were so lost in chatting about what would look good on her that they didn't see Pansy Parkinson slip into the restaurant and take a booth behind the two, Pansy sitting in the booth right behind Hermione. . .


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - Cat Fight**

_"Draco, they're too much though!" she complained and he merely smiled at her. They were so lost in chatting about what would look good on her that they didn't see Pansy Parkinson slip into the restaurant and take a booth behind the two, Pansy sitting in the booth right behind Hermione. . ._

Pansy's blood was boiling in her veins. How DARE he decide to date that stupid, little mudblood? Certainly, she was sort of pretty, but she was nothing to Pansy's complete perfection! And why had her Drakie broken it off this past summer? He hadn't started going with the mudblood Granger girl behind her back, had he?

Well, she might would take Draco back, but she was going to teach that mudblood a little lesson. She stood, taking her drink along with her, and sat down in the booth next to Draco, who was looking at her darkly. "Hey Draiki, let me know whenever your finish playing with your little mudblood toy." she said, standing up for a moment, and took a sip of her drink.

"She is not a toy, she is my wife to be, and I don't ever want you to say such an ugly word in front of my fiancee again." Draco growled, standing. He was clearly furious, and she couldn't blame him. She was pretty angry herself - she had always detested Pansy, but never _really_ had anything to fight with her about.

Pansy Parkinson laughed, her voice a crystal-shattering high decimal. "Oh how funny darling. Please, don't joke so much." she said, snorting. He pushed Pansy out of the way. "Come on Hermione, lets leave." he said, offering his hand to her which infuriated Pansy. Hermione took his hand and stood, then done something daring - she knew she had to get Parkinson to leave them alone, and to believe the marriage.

So, Hermione stood up on her tiptoes and kissed Draco Malfoy fully, passionately on the mouth. So passionately, Draco nearly slipped, but managed to grasp hold of the trash can. Her left arm wrapped around his neck and she half-twirled towards the right, still holding Draco in her grasp.

"Sorry Parkinson, you lost your chance. He's mine now!" she growled forcefully, as though challenging any girl that would lay a finger on Draco. "And, he's telling the truth, he and I are engaged. Why don't you ask Narcissa? She'll gladly tell you." she said, and started to turn away from the furious girl when a glass of grape soda was splashed into her face, soaking her to the waist.

"You little bitch! You dare, you DARE to do such a thing as to snog MY Draco? Once he's done with you mudblood, he'll come back to me, you just wait, and when Draco's back on my side again, I'll tear you apart, you little mudbitch!" she growled, and finally Hermione had enough. She had snapped - totally lost it - and dove after Parkinson.

After a few short tumbles, Hermione was on top of Parkinson, who tried to draw her wand - but Hermione had sent it across the room with a slap - was slapping at Hermione's face, trying to pull at her hair, and to get the 'mud-bitch' off of her. Hermione backhanded the girl, first one way, and then the other.

"I am so SICK of purebloods that think they are so high and mighty just because they were born with a freaking silver spoon in their mouths, calling other people who weren't as fortunate 'mudbloods'." she growled and Parkinson just laughed. "Cause that's what you are - nothing but blood filled with mud - worthless." she murmured, pure delight on her face when Hermione got up - but it was then that Hermione threw her against the wall.

"I would suggest. . . that you leave Draco and I alone." she said and started to walk away when that stupid Slytherin started to laugh again - and Hermione doubled back, punching Parkinson hard in the nose, as she had Draco in third year. And by the look of Draco, who was holding his nose, he remembered it well. "Don't worry, I wouldn't dream of doing that to you again unless you really deserved it."

"Then trust me, I don't intend on EVER deserving that. Nice job on Parkinson by the way." he said and, grinning, he drew her close, his arms wrapping around her petite waist and kissed her. Most of the restaurant cheered before she sighed. I'm going to have to obliviate them, I know it." she said and pulled out her wand.

"Hey everyone, check out this cool stick I have - its like a wand or something!" she said and then when everyone was looking, she cast 'Maximum Obliviate!" and had only a few moments to put Parkinson in her booth. She used a spell to levitate her, set her on the booth and let her drop a few centimeters.

When they were out of there, Draco chuckled. "Why did you say that to get thier attention - you could have merely used fire or something." he suggested. Hermione glanced at him and grinned, hitting him lightly on the shoulder. "Well, next time you do it." she complained, just to hear him say oww to getting hit in the shoulder. "Ouch, ouch, okay, I understand." he muttered, but was still grinning.

"Merlin Hermione, I didn't think you could fight - well, I knew you could hit very hard - jeez, you nearly broke my nose that day!" he cried. "Well, if its any consolation, Ron was pretty much the cause of it." she said, and Draco's face turned a dull red. "What did that idiot do?" he growled.

"Idiot is right." she said and huffed. "In third year, I bought a cat, whose half kneazel - but he accused Crookshanks of eating his rat, which of course Crookshanks didn't. Later we found him in the sugar jar at Hagrids." she said, hoping he wouldn't mention anything else about that incident.

Draco could honestly care less at the moment though, he had another question for her. "So, Miss Granger," he murmured softly, taking her hand and taking her to a shady spot on the road. "Why did you kiss me?" he asked, grasping her shoulders. "Was it just because of Parkinson? Or were you serious?" he asked in a soft voice, though his eyes were filled with conflicting emotions.

Hermione hadn't answered for a few moments, but those moments felt like forever. "Both. I - I felt so angry when she sat next to you like you were her property - I just had to do something." she said, sounding a little irritated before she looked back up at him, a fire in her eyes - the fire that he loved so much - "but I think I might be. . . be" she started to say when she turned from Draco in an effort to hide the fierce color that was filling her cheeks.

Bemused, Draco turned towards the side and locked his arms around her waist, so she couldn't move anymore. "Oh? Be what?" he asked, but he already knew, or so he thought. "Okay, I'll make it easy for you, Miss Hermione Jane Granger, do you think you might be falling for me, or do you think you'll be hurting my feelings if you say otherwise. Choose one or two."

It took several moments, but her answer came. "One." she whispered, burying her face into his robes until she felt her face cool down a bit. As soon as she poked her head out of his robes, he had already captured her lips for the second time.

_(Next: I might do the families and then they'll probably go back to Hogwarts.)_


End file.
